


to forget her

by prompto



Category: Final Fantasy IX
Genre: Boys Kissing, Hand Jobs, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 06:29:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4049722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompto/pseuds/prompto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garnet has returned to Alexandria to ascend the throne as queen leaving Zidane in a funk that only Blank seems to know how to help him cope with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	to forget her

**Author's Note:**

> Just got to this point in the game, and I felt a wave of need to write this. I just like Blank and Zidane together more than I should.

“Maybe this will help you forget about her.”

Zidane could taste Blank an instant later. As he was pressed up against the wall in the alleyway, a hand was felt being shoved down his pants as his best friend was intent on helping him out in more ways than one apparently.

The way Blank touched him though, it felt like a streak of possessiveness and jealousy was burned onto his skin. Zidane still couldn’t resist bucking into his touch, feeling the grip of that hand stroking over his cock as he kissed back in a slightly druken stupor. Truthfully he had only a pint or two, not enough to make him too quick to say yes to anything.

He knew what he was doing. He knew that Blank has insinuated from the moment he said they should head over to Ruby’s for a bit. He always knew just from how Blank would hit his arm in a certain way or give off a fake laugh would follow after a joke that held implications that no one else would pick up on but Zidane.

It had only happened occasionally in the past. These instances were becoming more frequent though with the appearance of the princess in Zidane’s life.

Blank’s kisses would become more frequent. His bites and marks darker. He seemed more intent on ensuring Zidane didn’t go a day with merely having Blank as an afterthought in his mind.

But now said princess was up in her castle, close to ascending the throne and becoming so untouchable that Zidane may never see her again besides from in a sea of people who merely lived in her kingdom.

The prospect of losing someone he finally had genuine feelings for made him angry. And yet, Blank was there to held mend him from breaking completely.

“You don’t need her.”

Blank whispered between his heated kisses. His lips dragged down, pulling at the collar of the other’s shirt to leave more marks on the tan skin there. Zidane gasped, bucking his hips forward more as more pre-cum slicked over the palm of Blank’s hand. It wasn’t fair how Blank knew every little thing that could make Zidane fall apart if he wanted.

There were surely people walking by at that moment. Some might’ve even heard them, but it was close to midnight and Zidane was so close to coming that he could hardly bring it in himself to care at this point. Somehow having Blank on him like this so openly only made him harder and hotter too.

“ _Fuck_...Blank nnghh..”

“Yeah..just like that..” Blank muttered in his own shaky breath. He leaned back just enough to stare at those blue eyes that he always got lost far too easily in. Watching Zidane fall apart because of him always made him feel alive.

With a broken cry that was cut off by Blank’s lips on his own, Zidane trembled while letting his release hit him hard. Pushing his hips into Blank’s hand, he felt the other moan into his mouth at the feeling of cum starting to coat his hand.

It was for a few minutes then that his mind always became clear and he would relax in the arms of someone who truly cared about him in a way no one else ever would.

Zidane wanted to forget her, he really did.

Maybe with enough kisses and whispered lies he might.

Or at least- he hoped he might.

_~ fin._


End file.
